ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rebirth of Terror, The Son of Perfection!
The Rebirth of Terror, The Son of Perfection! *This story begins 7 months after the defeat of Cell *I’ve added a few of my OCs into the story *The Fusion Dance is introduced earlier, and a few Z-fighters now know it Prologue It’s a cold fall night; the rain was striking the ground like bullets; the sky was pitch black, dark and unsettling. Satan City was entering a huge panic. Buildings were collapsing left and right. Major fires were started , the city was falling apart without being sure of what the cause was. “RUN EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE!!!! SOMETHINGS OUT THERE, WE HAVE TO GO!!” Said a man; his eyes full of panic, fists shaking; heart pounding like drum. The man looked to his left, and he saw something, a light, he saw those eyes. Bright red and full of hatred. “D-d-demon!!!” he barely managed to say. “P-please don’t kill me!!! I’ll d-do anything you want! ANYTHING!!” Yelled the man reaching for cash in his pocket, and frantically throwing it at the monster. The shadow moved walked closer. It was still to far away for the man to make out exactly what it was. His eyes began to tear up, he clenched his heart and got down on his knees and begged for his life. “Please sir!! I have a wife, a beautiful wife!!” The man began panting, for he had never experienced fear this great. “And my little girl” The man stopped for a moment and began to cry. He then pulled out a picture of his daughter, and held it up to the shadow. “This is her…….Lexi!” The shadow was only a few feet away now. The man held the picture of his wife, and daughter close to his face. “This is the end.” He spoke, softly, but with great sorrow, then he became angry and shouted “YOU WILL BE STOPPED! EVIL WILL NEVER OVERCOME GOOD!!!!” “GYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” The monster laughed an awful, terrible, deep, evil laugh! The man backed up into the corner of the alley, then hit his head against the wall. “What are you?!?!” The man yelled. A street light finally revealed the creature. It was…..Cell, or was it?! “Hahaha!! I am the son of perfection!” There, the figure stood, about 4” tall, blue skin, and glowing red eyes. “Perfection?!?!” The man was now confused, then he realized something. “YOU’RE CELL!!! I REMEMBER SEEING YOU ON TV!!........Didn’t Mr. Satan kill you?” The tiny Cells eyes widened, “WHAT!?” “WHO IS THIS HERCULE SATAN?!?!” The Being grabbed the man by the neck, and strangled him, in a blind rage. “WHO KILLED MY FATHER?!?!” The mans face turned red, and he even coughed up a puddle of blood “A-a-ak …ACK!” Struggling for his life; he managed to point to a billboard behind Cell Jr. He turned around, the billboard read. “SATAN CITY!” Then there was a huge picture of Hercule, and underneath It said “Don’t mess with the champ!!!” Cell Jr. read the billboard.. sill choking the man. The man spoke with his dying breath “Heheheh, he kicked your ass once, I’m sure he can do it again!” Then the mans eyes slowly rolled back into his head. Then finally Cell Jr. kicked the body away, stared at the poster for a while and said…….. “So, this is the man I must kill…. HERCULE SATAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!” Cell Jr., the Feelings of Pain “ My purpose, each life must have a purpose or it is considered meaningless! My purpose is to avenge my father’s death! I will do so! Nothing will stop me! I am the son of perfection! I need to find the man that killed my father, and eliminate him,…..Hercule Satan!!! It’s still blurry, I don’t understand much. My fathers memories are fading in and out of my head. They happen at the most interesting times. Like a whirlwind, it just hits.” Cell Jr. was sitting there, perched on a rock, in extreme confusion. “I still remember bits and pieces of my father’s final fight, I was still just a child inside his body” Cell Jr. clenched his fist, then punched the rock. “I felt the two massive energy blasts collide, that’s when he said his last words to me.” “Son who is not born yet, I am going to release you into the world, I may be getting destroyed, but nothing can defeat perfection!!! Go out and avenge me my son! Show everyone the true terror of perfection!!!” Cell shouted, then launched Cell Jr. far away from his tail, away from the battlefield. Cell Jr. Sat there, on his rock in the middle of a destroyed Satan City. “Is this really what I wanted? Why did I even destroy this city?! Do I want to be evil like my father? That only ended up getting him killed, right?!? I don’t want to die!” Cell grabbed his head, and began to freak out in confusion! “I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!!” He freaked out, then he fell into a puddle, and saw himself. “Hehehe, damn look at yourself, you’re being pathetic!!! I must avenge my father or dye trying!!!!!!!! HERCULE SATAN!!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!” Chapter 1: The Horrifying News KIKOHO!!! WOLF FANG FIST!!! DODONPA!!! The Z-Fighter humans had been training intensely like this for months, after feeling so useless with Cell. “I think I’m heading inside guys!” Said Krillin, bent over breathing heavily after his match with Chiaoutzu. Nice match Chiaoutzu! “I’m tired too, I’m gonna go inside Tien!” said Chiaoutzu “you two go on ahead, I’m going to stay out here and train for a while!” Tien said, preparing to fire another Kikoho away from the island. “Yeah, I’ll saty out here too! Yo Tien, wanna go a round?!” Yamcha spit back Tien smirked and replied “Yeah, but I hope you’re ready to be beaten loser!” “Heheheh, if you think you could ever beat me, you got another thing coming you st-“ Before Yamcha could finish Tien fired a quick Dodon Ray. “DODONPA!!!” The blast hit Yamchas soldier, causing a great burn. “Owwww, Tien, I wasn’t ready!!!” “You’re just lucky I held back, loser!” Tien snorted. Yamcha rubbed his shoulder, then took a battle stance. “Well you just ran out of lucky baldy, because I won’t be holding back” Tien tried to prepare his battle stance, but was to slow. “WOLF FANG FIST!!!!” Yamcha flew at Tien with the spirit of the wolf, delivering an intense barrage of furious blows, one time the punch would feel like a bite, sometimes a scratch, or just a regular punch, Tien was barely able to block any of these attacks , and the full force Wolf Fang Fist nearly knocked him out. Yamcha finished his technique by clasping Tiens hands with both fists, and the grasps felt like wolf bites. Yamcha then spun around, and flung Tien into the ocean. “HEHEHE, Guess you couldn’t handle my Wolf Fang Fist!!!” Yamcha celebrated, but it was much to early for celebrations. Tien slowly flew out of the water, then continued to fly higher and higher! “You’ve improved greatly Yamcha, but you still won’t be able to defeat me!!!” Tien prepared his new technique Extreme Dodon Fury! It’s the Dodon wave blasted a great amount of times all around an opponent! “GO EXTREME DODONS!!” Immidiately hundreds of Dodonpa waves came zooming out of Tiens fingertips. Yamcha was able to dodge many of the waves, but that didn’t seem to matter, there were so many, coming at great speed dodging them all would seem impossible! He eventually fell from exhaustion and pain from all the hits. “Heheh, you can’ beat me loser!” Suddenly, the door of Kami house was kicked out. “GUYS! Come inside, you gotta see this!!” Krillin said, he stood there in a T and sweat pants looking awfully surprised about something. Tien drifted down to the island. “What’s wrong Krillin?” Said Tien, with a confused blank stare. Quickly everyone ran inside! The news station was on. “Hello this is Barry Walters, reporting to you live straight in the middle of what used to be Satan City! Buildings have collapsed, fires are still even now being put out by our firemen. The town have been almost completely erased it seems, with not even a single member of Satan City found. The main question of course is, what caused this awful tragedy, could it be the same monster Cell, that had done something very similar in the past, or perhaps something else?! Please stay tuned, as we search for more clues!” Krillin then shut the TV off. Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaoutzu, Bulma, Tien, and Rosh ill gathered around the table. There was a long pause “Could it really be him again?!.......Cell?” Chiaoutzu mumbled. “NO! C’mon guys, stop being so ridiculous, Gohan defeated him right in front of our eyes, just a few months ago! There’s no way he’s back. “ Yamcha responded completely sure of himself. Another long pause “I’m going after it!” Tien said. “Yamcha, let’s go! We can use our new technique on this monster!” “YEAH! Theres no way he’ll be able to stop Tiencha!!!” Yamcha said excited, and ready to fight. Chiaoutzu then flung on to Tiens leg. “NO TIEN!! PLEASE!! I don’t want you to get hurt again!!!” he cryed, begging him to stay! Tien picked him upand gently put him back in his chair, rubbed his head and said “Everything will be fine Chiaotzu, with Yamcha and I’s new technique there’s no way this monster can beat us! Let’s go Yamcha!” Tien the opened up the door, and head for Satan City! “RIGHT!!!” Yamcha followed! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction created by Cell Jr. Category:Page added by Cell Jr.